cligratestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cligra
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Cligratest Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan MF RPG Do you have any templates for health on this wiki? 21:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) =( I've decided due to Clone gunner commander jedi's actions on chat, I might not go on Brickipedia again. 08:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Please explain. o_o 09:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) All this chat buissness is so annoying, I can't go a month without a de-mod forum. I'm freaking out. RE: (I felt honored to be on the list of "regulars" :D) I've considered it. The main reservations I have are in regards to my lack of coding skills. And one needs to be good at coding to put together a blog like that. However, if there's any other way I can help, I will. Those events are fun and very beneficial .(Though they won't be quite the same without NBS). If there ends up being an event, I'll help host it where I can and I'll definitely participate. Jeyo (talk) 20:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :We have a good amount of Seasonal sets, I think. Enough to last a few days. But participants (including myself) would get a bit tired of doing seasonal set after seasonal set day after day. Maybe, using an idea taken from the Olympics Event, one day's task could be to make our own seasonal set. Another could be...uhm...I'll wait for the others' opinions. (It's such a narrow subject event-wise! :P) --Jeyo (talk) 20:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds pretty good. It still seems to be lacking something, though. --Jeyo (talk) 21:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll do anything I can hosting-wise, but I think I have proven in the past I'm not so good when I don't have someone to lean on. 20:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) * Sorry that I'm a bit late. I am REALLY keen on doing this. I have lots of ideas. The best time for me would be a 10-day-event going from the 15-24, with the winners announced on the 25th. I can put together a 10-day-thing if and show it to you if you want (it would not be final, and would be subject to change depending on everyone else's ideas). On, and for the 25th, I have a GREAT surprise idea. –Charge ** You've piqued my curiosity :D --Jeyo (talk) 00:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ** About what? The surprise? –Charge ** I've put one day on the page. I've got some days of Star Wars ideas that I coudl change to fit in with Christmas, if you want, as well as a few other ideas. (P.S. In my last comment, I was talking to Jeyo) –Charge ***'RE: Last comment:' Yeah, about the surprise. --Jeyo (talk) 03:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ***Well it would be a surprise to be found out on the 25th. –Charge Just for future reference, there is a blue link that says "Unblock" on the contributions page alongside "User Rights Managment" and all of that stuff. 01:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe Jeyo rescued me just as I hit it then. :P 01:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC)